nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Battle of the Week/Previous Results
Here is a list with the previous battle results. Frost Bite series (10 votes) Ice Breaker series and Bad Ice-Cream series (4 votes) Roller Polar (3 votes) Cold Storage (2 votes) Snow Drift, Avalanche, Rubble Trouble Moscow, and Jack Frost (1 vote) Roller Polar (14 votes) Roly Poly (10 votes) Young Norse warrior (16 votes) Vampire hunter (10 votes) Flying man (12 votes) Sleepwalkers (4 votes) Trolls (Square Meal) (9 votes) Warlock (5 votes) Young Norse warrior (4 votes) Lockehorn (character) (3 votes) Super Stock Take (4 votes) Bump Battle Royale and Nitrome Must Die (3 votes) MewTube & Xeno Industries (4 votes) The Glassworks and Merlock Food Pharma (3 votes) Corp Inc. & Hot Air Balloon Travel Company & Castle Corp (1 vote) Warlock (11 votes) Wizard (Tiny Castle) and Wizard (Magic Touch) (3 votes) Sorcerers (1 vote) Spirits (7 votes) Nightmares (5 votes) Demons (4 votes) Pitchfork demons & Colour changing demons (2 votes) Boots (Bad Ice-Cream series) (7 votes) Boot (Hot Air series) (4 votes) Mat Annal (3 votes) Markus Heinel & Giuseppe Longo & Simon Hunter & Jon Annal & Stefan Ählin & Martin Wörister (1 vote) Helm & Jay Smith & Julien Cayot (0 votes) Cuboy (arms and legs) (26 votes) Cuboy (no arms and legs) (4 votes) Molotov (7 votes) Molotov (Nitrome Must Die) (5 votes) Rum bottles (3 votes) Kraken (9 votes) Hammerfest and Troll Marsh and Under Dwell (1 vote) Green squid (6 votes) Red squid (5 votes) Moon (7 votes) Chick (5 votes) Angry heads (3 votes) Hot Air (2 votes) Black Ball (1 vote) Grey tank (4 votes) Gold tank and green tank (3 votes) Silver tank (1 vote) Brown tank and beige tank (0 votes) Girl and Warlock (11 votes) Ditto (14 votes) Fat Cat (11 votes) Yin Yang (1 vote) Takeshi (Final Ninja) (14 votes) Spider (9 votes) Swindler (character) & Takeshi (Mega Mash) (0 votes) Yeti (Cold Storage) (12 votes) Uncle Rico (4 votes) Kapowski & Chimp (3 votes) Drill head squids (10 votes) Knights (Castle Corp) (5 votes) Shield orange enzymes (4 votes) Gun-Brick (2 votes) Train (Dirk Valentine) & Shield dark creatures & Spike head squids (1 vote) Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage (14 votes) Ice Breaker & Icebreaker: The Gathering (1 votes) Ice Breaker: The Red Clan (0 votes) Turnament (14 votes) Flue (12 votes) Test Subject Complete (10 votes) Hot Air Jr. (4 votes) Icebreaker: The Gathering & Rubble Trouble Moscow (2 votes) Bad Ice-Cream 3 (1 vote) Dancing bears (9 votes) Brutes (7 votes) Robotic pandas (4 votes) Polar bears (Snow Drift) (3 votes) Polar bears (Avalanche)(1 vote) Mini UFOs (7 votes) UFO (Bad Ice-Cream) (5 votes) UFOs (Mega Mash) (3 votes) Twang (8 votes) Enemy 585 (5 votes) Hot Air series & Rustyard & In the Dog House (3 votes) Onekey (2 votes) Roly Poly & Scribble (1 vote) Sandman (0 votes) Garry (12 votes) Barry (6 votes) Larry & Boss (4 votes) Toxic (character) (15 votes) Blast-Man Joe (character) (6 votes) Submarine (2 votes) Square Meal 2 (11 votes) Cheese Dreams direct sequel (3 votes) Enemy 585 2 (1 vote) Eggs (Bad Ice-Cream) (14 votes) Eggs (Chick Flick) (4 votes) Egg sacs & Egg arrows (3 votes) Takeshi (Mega Mash) (10 votes) Fluffykins (9 votes) Tetris blocks (7 votes) Smash & Faceball (3 votes) Xolstar & Balloon (character) (2 votes) Blast-Man Joe (character) (1 vote) Professor (22 votes) Foreman Buzz (5 votes) Boss (Rubble Trouble) (4 votes) Nitrome Boss (Nitrome Must Die) (3 votes) Nitrome Boss (Super Stock Take) (2 votes) Foreman White (1 vote) Others (0 votes) Hot Air Balloon Maker (13 votes) Hot Air Jr. (5 votes) Hot Air 2 (4 votes) Hot Air (3 votes) Hot Air Jr. Demo Dancing bears (18 votes) Sumo wrestlers (11 votes) Mat Annal (17 votes) Heather Stancliffe (3 votes) Red slimes (10 votes) Blue slimes (8 votes) Turquoise slimes (7 votes) Green slimes (0 votes) Robosquids (12 votes) Robotic squids (Toxic) & Robotic Squids (Bullethead) (6 votes) Planets (Cheese Dreams) ' (12 votes) 'Planets (Chisel) (5 votes) Planets (Space Hopper) (2 votes) Planets (Rockitty) (0 votes) Pufferfish ' (13 votes) 'Puffing monsters (5 votes) Puffing creatures (3 votes) Moon ' (17 votes) 'Ribbit (character) (3 votes) Chicks (2 votes) Bananas (Mutiny) ' (10 votes) 'Banana bomb (9 votes) Banana arrows (4 votes) Bananas (Bad Ice-Cream) (2 votes) Mimic green enzymes ' (24 votes) 'Mimic aliens (5 votes) Mimics (0 votes) Trains (Off The Rails) ' (15 votes) 'Trains (Dirk Valentine) (10 votes) Moo King ' (18 votes) 'Udder cows (16 votes) Space cows (2 votes) Cows (Fluffball) (0 votes) Ice cream characters ' (15 votes) 'Eskimo (12 votes) Vikings (7 votes) Rustyard ' (17 votes) 'Onekey (2 votes) Warlock ' (16 votes) 'Magneboy (15 votes) Lost moons ' (15 votes) 'Sun (9 votes) Mercury (4 votes) Saturn & Mars (3 votes) Balloon (character) ' (27 votes) 'Balloons (Power Up) (6 votes) Balloons (B.C. Bow Contest) (3 votes) Austin Carter ' (36 votes) 'Teenager (7 votes) Giant spike ball ' (52 votes) 'Big Daddy (8 votes) Blue ' (30 votes) 'Blue slimes & Blue slime creatures & Slime traps (2 votes) Water slime (1 vote) Blue ' (10 votes) 'Rex209 Blue & Orange (6 votes) Mercenaries (5 votes) Doctor Nastidious (3 votes) Rex209 Professor (2 vote) Green (1 vote) Professor (0 votes) Rex209 ' (15 votes) 'Proto-Suit (9 votes) Right eye ' (7 votes) 'Robot eyes & Left eye (3 votes) Eyeballs (1 votes) Red eyeballs (0 votes) Nitrome Towers (NMD) ' (15 votes) 'Mewtube (5 votes) Blue & Scientist ' (8 votes) 'Parasite & Moon and Mecha Saur (6 votes) Big Daddy & Crusher Guardian & Squish block and Angry heads and Cat & Owl and Nitrome Boss (1 vote) Nose & Snot and Red warthog serpent and Tank (0 votes) Trolls (Square Meal) (12 votes) Mountain Troll (6 votes) Cave Trolls (1 vote) Trolls (Icebreaker) (0 votes) Nose (12 votes) Right eye (11 votes) Severed foot (0 vote) Professor (10 votes) Austin Carter & Justin Bennet (6 votes) Teenager (1 vote) Missile launcher (11 votes) Mines (Canary) (3 votes) Dynamite (Cave Chaos) & Rocket (Nitrome Must Die) & Rocket jump (0 votes) ' Rocket' (9 votes) ' Banana bomb' (7 votes) ' Bang' (2 votes) ' Nitrome' & ' Mine' (1 vote) ' Cluster bomb' & ' Homing missile' (0 votes) Rocket jump (10 votes) Rockets (Bullethead) & Rocket man (3 votes) Jumbo rockets (2 votes) Homing rockets & Two-legged rocket cannons & Rocket cages (1 vote) Rockets (Fat Cat) & Wooden rocket (0 votes) Missile launcher (23 votes) Missiles (1 vote) Dynamite (Cave Chaos) (13 votes) Dynamite (Mutiny)& Dynamite (The Bucket) (3 votes) Canary - 8 (1st) Test Subject series (5 votes) & Final Ninja (5 votes) (2nd) Mutiny - 2 votes (3rd) Space Hopper (1 vote), Rush (1 vote), Nitrome Must Die (1 vote) Mega Mash (1 vote), and Fault Line (1 vote) (4th) Hot Air (0 votes), Worm Food (0 votes), and B.C. Bow Contest (0 votes) (5th) Raven clan (12 votes) Hunter clan (2 votes) First clan & Elder clan (2 votes) Red clan (0 votes) Shopkeepers (Steamlands) & Shopkeeper (Icebreaker) (9 votes) Shopkeeper (Blast RPG) (0 votes) King Cloud (16 votes) Pirate cloud (11 votes) Colour Blind (23 votes) Rainbogeddon (8 votes) Demolition crew (22 votes) Chiseler (4 votes) & ' Giant worm' (4 votes) Left eye (12 votes) Hot Air's wife (8 votes) Right eye (12 votes) Hot Air (character) (7 votes) Vikings (12 votes) Pirates (4 votes) Alien lasers (7 votes) Cutting lasers (2 votes) Lasers (Test Subject series) (2 votes) Lasers (Fat Cat) (2 votes) Lasers (Scribble) (2 votes) Laser traps (1 votes) 7th Hot laser beams (1 votes) 8th Lasers (Toxic) (1 votes) 9th Green electricity beams (1 votes) 10th Lasers (Fault Line) (0 votes) Green (11 votes) Swindler (character) (7 votes) Mint Choc(olate) Chip (10 votes) Bubble Gum (5 votes) Chocolate (4 votes) Vanilla (3 votes) Strawberry (1 votes) Sorbet (0 votes) Skeleton (Numbskull) (10 votes) Skeletons (Small Fry) (7 votes) Skeletons (Double Edged) (6 votes) Skeletons (Blast RPG) (0 votes) Skeleton (Tiny Castle) (0 votes) Plunger (character) (15 votes) Turner (7 votes) Gun-Brick (character) (0 votes) (16 votes) (4 votes) Green enzymes (19 votes) Plant slimes (3 votes) Slimes (Turnament) (3 votes) Green slimes (Twin Shot) (1 vote) Venus fly trap (13 votes) Chimp (4 votes) Snot (3 votes) Billy (1 vote) Angry heads (15 votes) Ribbit (5 votes) Blue enzymes (16 votes) Green enzymes (2 votes) Orange enzymes (2 votes) Wizard (Tiny Castle) (12 votes) Wizard (Magic Touch) (4 votes) Young Norse warrior (12 votes) Warrior (4 votes) Zapo (9 votes) Chiseler (3 votes) Rusty (2 votes) Walking robots (1 vote) Robot traps (0 votes) Chiseler (9 votes) Giant worm (4 votes) Takeshi & Takeshi (13 votes) Hot Air & wife & Jr (4 votes) Lee Nicklen (4 votes) Dave Cowen (1 votes) Basic employees (10 votes) Employees (Office Trap) (4 votes) Knights (Knight Trap) (7 votes) Employees (Office Trap) (6 votes) Blue (8 votes) Green (4 votes) Super Feed Me (8 votes) Nitrome Touchy (6 votes) Ice Breaker iOS (3 votes) Spider robots (10 votes) Spiders (Turnament) (7 votes) Spider traps (4 votes) Spider (Dangle) (3 votes) Spiders (J-J-Jump) (2 votes) Spiders (Graveyard Shift) (1 vote) Spiders (Pest Control) (0 vote) Spiders (Feed Me) (0 votes) Ice cream characters (10 votes) Moon (3 votes) Stretchy dog (3 votes) Squid (1 votes) Venus fly trap (Feed Me) (16 votes) Treant (4 votes) Triffid (1 votes) Venus fly traps (Mega Mash) (1 votes) Stretchy dog (9 votes) Dog (Dog House) (7 votes) Squeak the Dog (7 votes) Miner Canary (4 votes) Dr. Boshi (3 votes) Skeleton (Numbskull) (3 votes) Princess Nectarine (1 votes) Icon games (15 votes) Pixel Love (7 votes) Austin Carter (13 votes) Justin Bennet (12 votes) Flyswatter (6 votes) Nose (5 votes) Shooter (1 votes) Mallet (1 votes) Ball (0 votes) Rockitty (9 votes) New born sun (5 votes) Astronaut (2 votes) Teeny hero (7 votes) Red knight (6 votes) Gun-Brick (5 votes) Giant Worm &''' '''Grey creatures (3 votes) Underwater worm (2 votes) Big cat (7 votes) Octoboss (4 votes) Flyswatter (3 votes) Giant Worm (1 votes) Tank (Tanked Up) (0 votes) Swindler (11 votes) Spider (10 votes) Bouncing green enzymes (11 votes) Inflatable yellow goo (4 votes) Sniper green enzymes (13 votes) Sick orange goo (3 votes) Snot (13 votes) Boy knight (6 votes) Gun-Brick (14 votes) Shooter (2 votes) Austin Carter &''' '''Justin Bennet (7 votes) Kapowski (6 votes) Norman Noggin (2 votes) Boss (Rubble Trouble) (21 votes) Foreman White (6 votes) Foreman Buzz (6 votes) Nitrome Boss (5 votes) Kapowski's Boss (2 vote) Canary 214-LE (11 votes) Austin Carter (5 votes) Gun-Brick (4 votes) Triclopians (2 votes) Justin Bennet (1 vote) Blue (12 votes) Swindler (Character) (4 votes) Slimes (Blast RPG) (0 votes) Slime Traps (0 votes) Green (0 votes) Squids (Bad Ice-Cream) (6 votes) Squids (Aquanaut) (4 votes) Squids (Mutiny) (1 vote) Squids (Flash Cat) (0 votes) Floating Squid (0 votes) Squid (Twang) (0 votes) Caterpillar (Flash Cat) (14 votes) Caterpillar Doodle (5 votes) Caterpillar (Small Fry) (2 botes) Caterpillar (Feed Me) (1 vote) The Under-Dweller (12 votes) Rhino Beetle (0 votes) Miners (15 votes) Canary 214-LE (6 votes) Nitrome Must Die Fly (8 votes) Feed Me Fly (5 votes) Skywire 2 Fly (3 votes) Pest Control Fly (1 vote) Parasite (12 votes) Aliens (5 votes) Swindler (14 votes) Stretchy Dog (3 votes) Nitrome Company (NMD) (10 votes) Demolition Crew (5 votes) Office Trap (0 votes) Canaries (0 votes) Triclopians (11 votes) GunBrick (6 votes) Grey Creatures (13 Votes) Paint Blower (9 Votes) Enemy 585 (Character) (17 Votes) Rusty (12 Votes) Red Feather Tribesman (2 Votes) Angels (16 Votes) Flash Cat (8 Votes) Cat (Dog House) (1 Votes) Black Cat (1 Votes) Fat Cat (1 Votes) Two Headed Siamese Cat (0 Votes) Cat Flap (0 Votes) Angry Heads (Green + Pink) 15 votes Green (Blue + Orange) 14 votes Ribbit (Rabbit + Frog) 4 votes Lockehorn's Mayan Style (25 votes) Onekey's Mayan Style (8 votes) Free Week (14 Votes) Knights (Castle Corp) (17 votes) Boy Knight (11 votes) Knight (Tiny Castle) (2 votes) Knights (Knight Trap) (1 vote) Stretchy Dog (18 Votes) Dog (Dog House) (10 Votes) Dogadillos (3 Votes) Two Headed Cerberus (3 Votes) Dog in Capsule (3 Votes) Guard Dog (2 Votes) Siamese Dog (Pixel Pop) (1 Vote) Dog (Super Treadmill) (0 Votes) Tank (Rubble Trouble) (21 Votes) Tanks (Steamlands) (6 Votes) Tanks (Tanked Up) (1 Vote) Takeshi (Final Ninja) (16 Votes) Toxic (Character) (9 Votes) Penguin on Sled (19 Votes) Miners (11 Votes) Princess (Enemy 585) (17 Votes) Princess Nectarine (9 Votes) Princess (Double Edged) (4 Votes) Princess (Blast RPG) (3 Votes) Princess (Tiny Castle) (2 Votes) Blue (24 Votes) Zapo (10 Votes) Bats (Cave Chaos) (21 Votes) Bat (Blast RPG) (3 Votes) Bats (Shoot) (1 Votes) King Cloud (17 Votes) Octoboss (6 Votes) Baron von Blimp (6 Votes) Vultures (0 Votes) Demolition Crew (12 Votes) Vikings (8 Votes) Lockehorn (Character) (4 Votes) Ice Cream Characters (3 Votes) Runners (2 Votes) Yeti (Cold Storage) (1 Vote) Gifts from Gift Wrapped (1 Vote) Jack Frost (Characters) (1 Vote) Penguin on Sled (0 Votes) Eskimo (0 Votes) Yeti (Snow Drift) (0 Votes) Fluffykins (24 Votes) Droplets (8 Votes) Longboat (13 Votes) Boat (Mutiny) (10 Votes) Submarine (Aquanaut) (9 Votes) Attack Alien Saucer (9 Votes) Alien Squid (8 Votes) Alien (Flash Cat) (2 Votes) Alien Soldier (2 Votes) Doctor Nastidious (29 votes) Dr.Siamese (4 votes) Dr. Boshi (3 votes) The Moon (11 votes) Starlet (10 votes) Moo King (14 votes) King Frog (5 votes) Severed Foot (13 votes) Skeleton (8 votes) Adult Zombie (2 votes) Fluffykins (15 votes) Bearded Man (0 votes) Space Dragon (9 Votes) Green Serpent (8 Votes) Omega Dragon (7 Votes) Sea Serpent (3 Votes) Turner (14 votes) Owl (Fat Cat) (11 votes) Yeti (Snow Drift) (7 votes) Yeti (Cold Storage) (19 votes) Flipside Racers Runners Stretchy Dog Cat (Fat Cat) Category:Archives Category:Home